Two Of Hearts
by gunman
Summary: When Masataka is injured protecting Maya, the lilac haired woman bonds herself to him and realizes just how special the boy is to her. Masataka/Maya. Lemon.


_**TWO OF HEARTS**_

By Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenjho Tenge or it's characters.

Summary: When Masataka is injured protecting Maya, the lilac haired woman bonds herself to him and realizes just how special the boy is to her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"OOMPH!" Maya Natsume gasped as her back slammed into the thick concrete wall.

"Tired already, baby cakes?" the thug asked as the group surrounded the busty lilac-haired woman.

Maya looked up and growled, angry at herself for falling for this trap.

The dozen men dressed in matching white school uniforms all grinned, some ferally, some lustfully. They had heard that Maya Natsume was a formidable force to be reckoned with, but they were a little disappointed as it stood. Coming from the Takabara Academy to challenge the strongest member of the Juken Club, at the request of a mysterious third party, they had stalked and ambushed the girl.

Attacking from all sides had left the girl at a slight disadvantage, which they used to their advantage as they pelted her with their various weapons.

Normally Maya would have been able to handle guys like this. Unfortunately she had underestimated their strength, which was on par with that of Ryuzaki, their numbers and was taken by surprise by their ambush. Which was how she had found herself backed up against the wall in a back alley.

"While I'm disappointed in the fight and all, I am rather interested in seeing what your body looks like underneath those clothes." the lead thug grinned, hefting his sword across the back of his shoulders.

"Yeah. Hey, maybe we can take an early payment out of her!" another thug with a three-sectioned staff said with a grin.

"I don't think so." a new voice stated from behind.

Curious, the group looked back to see a young man in a black school uniform glaring at them.

_Masa-kun! _Maya gasped at seeing the strong right arm of the Juken Club had arrived.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the thugs asked.

"Masataka Takayanagi. And that woman you have there is my captain, so back off!" he said.

"I don't think so. Boys! Take Him Down!" the lead thug said.

The Takabara thugs turned and attacked Masataka, weapons out and hurled at him.

However, they were obviously not aware that Masataka was an anti-weapons specialist, as the thug with the bo-staff came down hard on Masataka's head, only to have the young man grab it by the end, jerk it back and then push forward, causing the staff to slam into the thugs throat.

The thug with the whip lashed out at him, only to have Masataka catch the end of it with his arm. Wrapping it around his wrist, he quickly leaped into the air, twirling the leather length around in a circular motion, wrapping it around the thug. He landed on the other side of him and pulled hard, yanking the thug off his feet and slamming him into two other thugs, one with a pair of sais and the other with a pair of escrima sticks.

The thug with the nunchucks attacked, only to have Masataka dodge each strike until he leaped into the air and kicked him forcefully in the head.

The thug with the three-sectioned staff snaked out his weapon at the young man, who pulled out a pencil from his pocket and charged it with ki-energy, blocking the strikes with ease.

"What the..."

"He's blocking your attacks... with a pencil?"

"Take him out already!"

Another thug, armed with a pair of tonfa's, attacked Masataka from behind, only to have the young man quickly spin around, causing the thug to fly past him. He quickly moved and kicked the thug in the back, sending him flying forward and into the sectioned staff as it tried to hit Masataka. He was knocked unconscious by the staff as Masataka came up behind the thug, leaping over him and kicking the three-sectioned staff thug hard in the face.

Another thug, armed with three-prong Tiger Claws leaped at Masataka, only to have the young man quickly lash out his hands and grabbed the thug by his wrists, twisting him around in mid-air and tossing him through the brick wall of the alley.

The thug armed with the two-bladed battle axe, who was actually the largest of the group, swung again and again at Masataka, who leaped into the air and came down, landing on the head of the axe with noticeable weight added to it, and rushing forward to punch out the thug.

The thug armed with the flail twirled it around his head and tried to slam it into Masataka's head. The young man's hands glowed brightly as he punched the flail back towards the thug, striking him in the head and knocked him down as the last thug, armed with a pair of hatchets, tried to slice up Masataka only to have the young man duck low and knock the thug off his feet. He quickly spun around and kicked the thug who was in mid-air, knocking him into a large trash dumpster.

The group beaten, the Takabara thug leader turned around and stared at the young man in shock.

_Impossible! We almost had Maya down... but this guy... okay, sure we didn't take him by surprise, but we had the numbers and weapons. How did he...It's not possible! _He gasped, bringing his sword out in order to fully fight. "Alright, punk! I don't' care who you are... but You're Going Down!" he shouted as he leaped at Masataka and brought his sword down hard upon the boy.

He was stopped dead in this tracks, as Masataka slammed his hands together, catching the sword blade between his hands, his ki-force backing him up in order to kill off its momentum. Masataka pulled the sword to the side, shifting his hands and then jerking them forward, snapping the blade in two pieces.

The lead thug just glared at the broken blade he possessed, shocked at how easily he had done it. His thoughts were disrupted as Masataka shot forward and punched him hard in the face.

Looking over at the defeated group, Masataka walked over to the slightly injured Maya Natsume.

"Are you alright, captain?" he asked.

"Not really. I wasn't paying attention, let my guard down." she huffed as she straightened herself up. "I probably could have beaten them... but barely. Thanks for coming by."

"I got worried when you didn't show up for practice and came looking for.." he said, when suddenly SHUNK! "Ack..." he gasped suddenly as a spiked metal spear suddenly exploded out of his chest.

Maya gasped herself as she looked back to see the thug that Masataka had knocked through the brick wall of the alley emerge from the hole armed with a spear gun.

Apparently the place Masataka had knocked the thug into was a diving shop, and the weapon he had just used was a spring-loaded mini-harpoon gun.

However, this act of revenge was brief as the thug suddenly passed out from exhaustion, leaving Masataka to stumble forward into Maya's arms.

"Masa-kun! Masa-Kun!" she cried out, careful not to get cut by the spear tip as she cradled the young man in her arms.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was late when Maya and Masataka got back to the Natsume Dojo. She had to carry him back as his own body was currently occupied. Since the spear had gotten thrust through his chest, through his heart, his body was using all available energy in order to heal him.

However, even after Maya had carefully removed the spear from his body and bandaged his wound, she noticed how weak his energy was.

_His body is using so much energy in order to repair the damage to his heart. But he's still weak. He needs more._ She thought as she looked at the young man lying on the futon in her room. _There had to be something I can... hmm. Maybe. It's a risk... but I have to chance it._

Taking a deep breath, Maya placed her hands over Masataka's chest and slowly pumped her ki-energy into his body. She started slow in order for his body to get accustomed to the extra energy. Too much energy and she'd blow his chest out from the other side.

However, she was so focused on trying to heal Masataka, that she didn't realize she was using more energy than necessary to keep herself awake. She failed to realize this as she collapsed right on top of the young brown-haired young man.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Maya slowly opened her eyes, weak and slightly disoriented. She realized this when she tried to rise herself up off the bed... only to find out she wasn't in her family's dojo, but in a luxurious hotel room over looking the brightly lit metropolis. The bed she was on was large with four posts, covered in a thick yet comfortable bedspread and silk sheets. It was then that she noticed her body, dressed not in her jeans and tank-top, or even in her cute red and blue outfit that covered her younger body like a full-bodied dress, (and looked like a tube-top and mini-skirt in her grown up form) but a rather elegant blue and red kimono.

_What the heck am I wearing? It's not one of mine. Not that it isn't nice, but where am I? I thought I was in the dojo healing... MASATAKA! Where is..._ she gasped in panic as she looked around frantically for her second in command. She moved herself from the bed, the loose-fitting kimono moving with her as she struggled to get to the door.

She fell down onto the soft plush carpet, her body not fully responding to her.

_Still weak. Must have given Masa-kun too much energy_. She thought as the door suddenly opened. Maya lifted her head to stare at the familiar silhouette of her strong and handsome second.

"MAYA-CHAN!" Masataka shouted as he raced over to her and carefully helped her to her feet. "Easy. You're still weak." he said to her.

Maya looked at the young man, unable to respond. She stared at his brownish eyes, seeing her own face in their reflection. His warm smile caused her to melt, his strong arms holding her up possessed their usual strength, but she didn't seem to have hers. Eventually she found her voice.

"Masa-kun... what... happened? Why do I feel... so weak?"

"You gave me a lot of your energy when you healed me." he replied. "I probably would have died if you hadn't come along when you did."

She inhaled quickly, remembering the harpoon.

"Your wound!" she gasped, hands grabbing his shirt and ripping it off his body.

"Whoa! Captain!" he gasped at her action.

"Sorry." she said, looking past the shirt to see the wound in his chest had almost completely healed. It wasn't even a mild scar. "I... how did..." she asked, pulling hands away from his torn shirt.

"Like I said, you used a lot of energy to heal me." He said, helping her to sit back on the bed as he went over to the closet.

"Masa-kun... where are we?" Maya asked as he removed his shirt, tossing it to the hamper next to the closet and pulling a new dress shirt out. She found herself staring at his lean but athletic body.

"The new Grand Plaza Hotel. 42nd Floor penthouse." he said, pulling the shirt over his torso, which disappointed the lilac-haired woman.

"Wha... how could you afford this?" she asked. "Is it where you got this kimono?"

"Don't you like it?" he asked.

"No, no, no! It's... beautiful. But I don't..."

"Don't worry about it." he said soothingly to her, stopping her rambling. "You saved my life. So I just thought I'd show my gratitude."

He walked outside the room and returned a few seconds later holding a tray of food and a couple bottles of something she could only assume was water, tea and energy drink. He set the tray of food down on the bed next to her as he turned back to face her.

"Would you like anything? Something to eat? Drink?" Masataka asked.

"How about some answers." Maya said. _Though a cup of warm tea would be wonderful._ She thought as she stared at the bottle of tea, figuring it was cold.

"Anything you want."

"Why are we here? How long was I out? Why did you bring me here?"

"Because... I wanted to show you how special you are."

Maya blushed as he said that. "What?"

"Maya-chan... after everything that's happened, everything we've been through... I realize... I'm in love with you."

She gasped as he said that. "You're... in love..."

"With you." he said seriously. "I know you might find that funny, but I am being serious."

She stared at him for a few seconds before responding.

"I believe you." she said honestly. "But... I thought you were in love with Aya."

Masataka sighed.

"I cared about Aya, yes, but she never cared for me. She never challenged me, didn't help to make me stronger, never had any confidence in me. She never said anything nice about me, never gave me the consideration you did, never once said 'thank you' for helping her after Souichiro rejected her. She still holds a torch for him, but he doesn't seem to care."

Maya could only nod at that.

"But you..." he said. "You did all those things. You even helped me when I got that harpoon shot through my chest."

He smiled, and she returned it.

"No one's ever done anything like that for me before. You care when others don't, you help where others can't. And I've come to realize... now more than ever... how special you are to me."

She smiled as she just let his heartfelt words sing into her ears. Words that Mitsuomi never said to her, not even when they were together. And yet, while she still felt something for him, she couldn't deny that there was something deeper, stronger, that pulled her towards Masataka.

"Masa-kun..." she said with a weak sigh.

Masataka took her hand and knelt before her. "I'm asking you, Maya-chan, will you be mine? Will you let me love you as you're meant to be loved? Will you have me at your side to defend you from the threats you yourself cannot defend? Will you let me show you how beautiful I think you are... inside and out?"

Tears sprung forth from Maya's eyes, slowly etching rivers into her cheeks. Her heart beat and her skin flushed as she stared into his eyes. Pushing her body to stand before him, Maya rose up and pulled the young man, who rose with her, into a tight hug. Masataka wrapped his arm tightly around her body, burying his face in her neck, inhaling her scent before pulling back to wipe the tears from her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her damp cheek, his lips trailing to her ear. Rubbing her back soothingly, Masataka whispered words of calm and comfort to her. The unusual tranquility of his voice enchanted Maya. His warmth, his strong embrace, and the way he smelled of mild animal musk... it was just hypnotizing to her.

She looked into his eyes as she brought her forehead against his, her breath mingling with his own right before their lips touched each other. Inside her body, heat surged as her heart beat. Her body felt weak again, pulling onto Masataka's body and bringing him down on top of her body, his lips and tongue crashing into hers even more, but not stopping.

Maya wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him in place, as he reached under her body to hold her body tightly as well.

They kissed passionately for several minutes before pulling back to take in air. Masataka smiled at her, the same warm and kind smile he always gave to her.

"I love you, Maya-chan." he whispered to her. "Can you possibly find it in your heart to..."

"Yes." she said, cutting him off. "I... want this too... Masa-kun." she said with a happy smile.

"You do?"

"Yes. I want you... to love me... as I love you." she said as a tear streamed down her face. She was smiled as she looked up at him, a strange fulfillment entering her heart at finally being able to say those words.

She pulled her arms tight around his neck, pulling him into another open-mouth kiss. But unlike the kiss they had before, that was soft and sweet, this was something more primal. It was deep and wanting, as if a tension had been broken between them.

For too long had she felt something for the young martial artist and for too long had she denied that it was anything more than friendship and respect. But now she realized that it was something more, something akin to love and passion. And now, she would have that something, here and now.

The pair continued kissing hungrily as Maya felt the adrenaline rush momentarily restoring her strength. She fumbled with Masataka's shirt, pulling it off his chest. The young man felt her actions and followed them, struggling with her kimono and removing it without tearing it. Her moan muffled by his lips, Maya managed to flip the young man over, sitting up as she straddled his waist. She let the kimono slid away, revealing her voluptuous, athletic and beautiful body for his viewing pleasure. She trailed her hands down his bare chest until she came to his belt. Unbuckling it, she undid it and zipped down his pants. Getting off of him in order to fully remove them, as well as his boxers, she tossed the pants away from the bed, and pulled her panties down as well.

Maya grinned at seeing his member fully awoken, obviously by the sexy woman before him, and knelt down to cushion the exposed appendage between her ample cleavage. Masataka gasped as his cock was caressed by the firm yet pillowy assets she bore. She grinned as she leaned down and took the tip of his rather impressive member into her mouth, pulling back to lick the tip delicately like it was an ice cream cone.

Masataka gasped as he threw his head back, forcing himself to hold back from coming as she gave the head a soft kiss. She pulled back, unwrapping his cock from her breasts and moved up his body to kiss his lips, pushing him back down onto the bed as she took his cock into her hands. Positioning herself over his now throbbing member, Maya lowered herself onto him, fully accepting him as she let out an impassioned moan.

"OOOOOOOOOH GOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!" Maya gasped as her hips met his. "It's so good!" she gasped and began slowly rocking her hips back and forth.

Masataka gripped her hips with his hands, her own hands coming to rest on his chest.

"Maya-chan! It feels incredible!" he gasped as she moved atop him.

She stared intohis eyes, seeing the love and affection he had for her. She also realized that Mitsuomi had never looked at her that way. At least not from this angle. She and Mitsuomi had been close. Closer than most anyone else. And while there was still something there, between them, it was not something that had lasted too long for her tastes. Their relationship had been brief and fierce, and one that Maya quickly forgot as the pleasure surging through her body brought her back to the present.

Masataka, still pumping into her body, rose up and pulled himself against her chest, nuzzling the valley of her large breasts, kissing and licking them with interest. He moved over to lick the nipple of Maya's left breast, the young woman gasping as she held his head in place with her hand.

Maya gasped in time with his sucking of her breasts, her left hand on the back of his head, her right hand clawing lightly at his back as he continued to pleasure her. His mouth moved from her left to her right breast, giving it equal attention before eventually pushing her back down onto the bed. His hands found her and placed them on his neck before reaching down and under her legs. Taking her under the knees, he lifted her legs up and entwined them around his waist. He slid his hands down her thighs slowly forcefully, staring into her eyes as he made love to her.

His hands caressed the sides of her body, from her thighs to her buttocks, from her hips to her stomach, up to her chest and across her arms in order to intertwine her fingers with his. His pace was set yet he didn't stop. Each thrust into her body caused Maya to quickly lose herself as she became one with her lover. His lips met her own, lightly lapping against her tongue and lips, almost playful like, before fully engrossing her one with his mouth.

Unfortunately, Maya felt that her strength was waning. If Masataka didn't bring her off soon, she'd pass out before they were both fully satisfied from their coupling.

Fortunately, Masataka seemed to sense it as well, and pushed himself faster, driving deeper and harder into Maya's body, clinging to her as her muscles squeezed him with what strength he had left. Finally with one last forceful thrust he shot his seed into her, carrying himself and Maya screaming into a world of ecstasy and euphoria.

"MAYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Masataka shouted in time with Maya.

"MASATAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Maya shouted as Masataka came hard.

The pair screamed and tensed, their bodies covered in sweat and juice as they collapsed against each other, pulling close to hold onto their lover as sleep and darkness took them both.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Maya sprang up and looked around her, her breath deep and her heart pounding.

She looked down and saw Masataka lying on the futon in her family dojo, his body still wrapped in bandages and cloth, a smile on his face.

_He's... smiling?_ She wondered. _Why is he smiling? He should still be in pain, but... could it be?_

"Masa-kun?"

He stirred slightly.

"Masa-kun? This is Maya. Your captain. Are you... are you in there?" she asked.

"M-Maya--chan?" he whispered, eyes still closed.

_Maya-__chan__?_ she wondered as she saw his eyes slowly open.

"Masa-kun! How are you feeling?" Maya asked.

He smiled at her. "I... I feel... good."

"Do you remember anything?" she asked, her own thoughts slightly vague on the subject.

"I remember... we made love." he answered.

She gasped. "We... made love?" she asked.

He nodded as the looked at her.

_But... how is this possible? I mean how could we have the... same... dream! No! It's not possible! I've only heard of one other instance like this. Using so much Ki-Energy to heal Masa-kun... I must have... bonded us together. We had the same dream... were in each others dream. Everything that happened in that dream... our dream..._

"Maya-chan?" he asked.

"I... had the same dream." she said.

"You did?" he asked.

"Yes." she said with a smile, as she gently caressed the bandaged wound on his chest. Her tension melted as she looked at him. "We're bonded now, Masa-kun."

"I know." he replied.

"Of course you do." she said, staring at the young man. "Do you know what I'm thinking, right now?"

He smiled as he looked at her. "I love you too, Maya-chan."

She smiled back and leaned in to gently kiss his cheek before snuggling down into the futon against him. Masataka reached him arm up to wrap around Maya's shoulder, holding her to him.

The pair had made love in their dreams, and were now bonded together in a way that made it even more special to them. The physical love they knew would come later, but for now the emotional bond they had forged together would keep them always by each others side. And no one, not even Mitsuomi and the Executive Committee, even the Juken Club, could break it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Please forgive me for this story. It was kinda rushed at the end. I've been working on it for months but the major details of this I only finished today. If it doesn't meet with your expectations or tastes, please forgive me. All in all, I didn't think it was too bad. But, that's my opinion.

It's also my fourth Tenjho Tenge story.

Hope you enjoyed this little Maya/Masataka lemon/romance and will go on to read my other stories. And please, leave me a review to let me know what you think.


End file.
